The Perfect Gift
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: For my dA C-mas list. Gin x Rangiku with smut and an Aizen appetizer.


A smirk lit upon Aizen's face as he leaned back in his throne. He was satisfied with himself at the moment, and for good reason. The radiant light of Gin's face, like a child on Christmas morning, was strangely satisfying. Of course, it had been according to Aizen's plans.

"Normally, we do not celebrate such human holidays, but I thought that it would only be fitting to present this gift to you on what some humans refer to as Christmas Day." Aizen spoke in dulcet tones to Gin, a smile gracing his lips.

"Can I unwrap my present?" Gin asked, the mirth unmistakable in his voice. Aizen couldn't remember a time when Gin had been happier.

"Yes, you may." Aizen nodded, his hand uncurling in a sweeping gesture.

Gin really couldn't care less how Aizen had done it, but he had, and Gin had a strawberry blonde beauty in his hands. And he could call her Ran-chan all he wanted, and it only made her smile and giggle like a little schoolgirl!

"Come along, Ran-chan, I'll show you where I sleep." Gin smirked, flicking his wrist so that his palm lay open above his shoulder. She took it, giggling softly, and followed him through stark white hallways.

He couldn't see the pretty frown creasing her forehead, but he could hear it in her voice. "It's so dull in here, and all of this white makes it so cold." She pouted, sighing.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that!" Gin's grin only widened. He could admit it to himself, he had missed Rangiku and everything that she was to him. Of course, only being with her could make him realize that, and remember.

He opened the door, and Rangiku peered in. The soft tones of cyan upon the wall made her giggle joyfully. "Your room is different!" she let go of Gin's hand, watching his arm drop to his side as she circled him, a serious expression finally forming on her features.

A soft hand moved up Gin's side until her hand caressed his face, her blue eyes wide as her lips grew nearer to his. It was strange, but he wasn't smiling, either. Sometimes, that smile seemed so out of place, and sometimes, it seemed that he should show something else.

Her lips met his, and at the moment of contact, Gin's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer until nothing but skin, clothing and Rangiku's breasts separated them. She could feel the hunger in his kiss, and in his touch, and in everything she felt. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice Gin kicking the door shut and gently easing her onto his bed.

"I missed this." Rangiku whispered, her breath hot as it brushed Gin's lips.

"Yeah." It was Gin's way of agreeing, simple and noncommittal. Rangiku understood, and she lay back, staring at the ceiling. She had missed just being with Gin, and the feeling of abandonment every time he had left her had been almost too much to bear.

Yet, it was something she craved, and something she couldn't imagine having done without. She would have become a different person and she would never have been herself.

Gin's lips trailed from the hollow of her throat to her jaw, until he was back at her lips, his hands moving down to undo the bow holding her shihakusho together. It was surprising that it fell open so easily, and all he had to do was slip his hand within to undo the inner knot keeping it from coming completely off.

"Gin…" she murmured, as though in disbelief that it was really he. She reached up, her hands flattening on his bared chest, and searching for the zipper that kept his clothing on.

Where he had received a Christmas gift, Rangiku had as well. They had each other to unwrap, and it was the best Christmas Rangiku could remember. Of course, she couldn't remember ever having celebrated.

She carded her fingers through his hair, sighing softly into his mouth and keeping him near. It was then that she realized that they were both as naked as the day they were born. Of course, that day had been centuries ago, not that Rangiku would ever reveal her correct age.

She could feel his desire, lifting her to heights she had never achieved, and suddenly everything seemed so clear. No matter whom Gin was, no matter what side he was on, she wanted him, and she wanted to be by his side. Love triumphed over everything, so why couldn't it triumph over the restrictions that had been created? Who cared if Gin was a traitor?

Rangiku loved him, not that she could bear to say so aloud.

She could feel her own desire matching Gin's, and knew that the real gift was to come. Of course she knew. Gin's hands moved down the length of her body, leaving trails of tingling sensation on heated skin, until he was gently pulling her legs away from each other.

The soft gasp elicited from Rangiku made him smile as he kissed her flat stomach, long, smooth fingers seeking entrance inside of her. She bit her lip, her hands balling into light blue sheets. She moaned softly when he replaced his fingers with his manhood, the veins and tendons in her hands bulging.

Her back arced involuntarily, though she would have done so eventually. Gin's hips played a rhythm that was perfectly suited to Rangiku's desires, and she realized that he was the only one who had ever matched her tune.

The feeling he gave her was like fireworks blooming against a winter sky. Cold and beautiful, unrelenting in the warmth they gave to the darkening skies. Rangiku had never felt more alive then when she was with Gin. His hands caressed her stomach, her breasts, and she found every other sense awakening to his touch. His touch that she craved, and that she delighted in.

i_Gin…/i_

He intoxicated her as much, if not more, as the sake that she loved. She never wanted to leave Hueco Mundo, and only for his sake. Rangiku would give everything that she was just to be with Gin. She felt silly for thinking it. His thrusts gained more power, sending her into breathlessness. She could only catch her breath in gasps.

As he picked up speed, she grew closer and closer to a release that only he could give her, something so filled with passion and love intertwined that she could hardly bear it. She threw her head back, her nails tearing through the sheets as, in a burst of blood red fireworks, she came.

She gasped for breath as the black dots faded from her vision, and she realized that Gin had finished, and had lay down beside her. She rested her head upon his chest, sighing happily. "I don't want to leave." She told him softly.

"Then don't." For once, he was serious. For once, she detected no hint of jest or malice in his voice. For once, she knew that he truly wished for her to stay. She smiled as she reached for his hand, knowing that finally, with him, she could be happy.


End file.
